I'll Be There When Your Heart Stops Beating
by Jazzmatazzz
Summary: A music Festival on Terra Neon could turn out to be alot more than bargained for... slightly OOC Finn/Stork Slash and now complete :
1. Terra Neon, here we come!

_**I'll Be There When Your Heart Stops Beating**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline unfortunately, which means both Storm Hawks and +44 belong to themselves =( **

**I warn you:** This is a Finn/Stork fic therefore containing _**SLASH**_, so if you don't like then don't read……simples =]

Story-telling

"Speaking"

'_Thinking' _

Stork gazed around the Condor and came to the conclusion: it was quiet…too quiet. Piper was studying a navigation map (trying to find some uncharted Terra), Junko was somewhere in the kitchen inventing a new quadruple-layered sandwich, Aerrow was 'monitoring the Condor' as he called it (which basically meant standing around looking leader-ish!) and Radarr was sitting on Aerrow's shoulder. But something was missing.

"SWEET DUDE!" ah yes that was it… Finn, "Remember that concert we were going to and even had a turbo crystal to get there, but couldn't 'cause Radarr got lost and we found him but the concert had already started? Well it's on again on Terra Neon TODAY!"

It took a few minutes to register what he just said, due to the fact it was double speed, but when the sharpshooter's words had sunk in, the Condor was filled with cheers of "alright!" and the odd squawk of glee from Radarr.

"Well it's settled then! Piper plot a course for Terra Neon at fetch the spare velocity crystal from the stores too, that way we can get there with time to spare – this time" said Aerrow, glancing slightly at Radarr with a knowing look; A 'remember-what-happened-last-time' look.

Finn plonked himself onto the sofa, pleased with the reactions of his team-mates to the good news. _'This is gonna be so awesome!' _He thought to himself, _'a whole night off from Cyclonians at a gig and with Stork!' _Yes it's true: Finn had a crush of the Storm hawks' pilot. Often he would find himself staring at the merb's long, black hair, wondering what it would feel like to run his fingers through it. He couldn't help but watch how easily he handled the Condor, his black-varnished nails ever-so-slightly digging into the steering mechanism when he was wary – which was pretty much all the time. Finn even loved Stork's paranoia. The way he suspects everything, gave him a vulnerability which Finn found just irresistibly cute.

"Erm Finn?" He quickly snapped out of his daydream to find said merb staring at him with a worried expression on his face, eye slightly twitching. _'SHIT he saw me looking!' _"S'up Storky?" said Finn, casually covering up his embarrassment. He didn't quite like the thought of people knowing that underneath his confident outside was a soft spot for Stork…not just yet anyway. The teenager in questions just groaned in response, "Must you call me that?" He hated nicknames; a shortened version of anything always brings a sense of doom with them, just like shortcuts. His eye twitched even more at the thought. Finn just grinned up at him in response.

"Hmmmm never mind. Who's actually playing at Terra Neon tonight? Are we sure it's not a trap by Cyclonians filled with mindworms, an army of bog howlers and three-armed swamp gobblers ready to devour us and thus leading to our impending doom?" Stork's pessimism never fails in a conversation – even at warp-speed.

"Well a couple of small bands and the headliners are actually from your part of the Atmos, ever heard of +44?" At this Stork's usually suspicious behaviour was swept away by a look that could only be described as sheer excitement. "Heard of them? They're my FAVOURITE band on the entire ATMOS! Mark Hoppus is the best thing that's come from Terra Merb in a LONG time! C'mon Piper, where's that Velocity crystal? We can't be late!" Stork gripped onto Finn's sleeve for support, due to his now sky-high adrenalin levels, and said in a high-pitched squeal, "This is gonna be sooo GREAT!" and bounced off to the helm, leaving Finn's arm tingling from the contact.

* * *

**Okay, first chapter done yay me! Promise there will be more soon as soon as I get study leave =P.**


	2. Am I Diseased Again?

_**Chapter 2 – Am I Diseased…Again?**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline unfortunately, which means both Storm Hawks and +44 belong to themselves =( **

**I warn you:** This is a Finn/Stork fic therefore containing _**SLASH**_, so if you don't like then don't read……simples =]

Story-telling

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'  
_

"Are we there yet?" Finn whined impatiently as he leaned against the time-pulse beacon, idly tapping his fingers to a rhythm. It was the only way he knew how to cure the boredom. He hated…no, detested long journeys. Even with the velocity crystal working its magic, the Storm Hawks were still on the other side of the Atmos, well at least that's how Finn felt.

"Nope, I'm afraid not Finn, why don't you get changed for the gig?" Piper suggested, "That way you can kill some time and still be ready!" At the last statement, Finn just rolled his eyes at his fellow teammate '_Oh Piper, the ever organized know-it-all mother of the squadron' _Finn thought to himself and chuckled lightly at the thought. Indeed Aerrow maybe the Sky Night and Stork maybe the eldest, but it was really Piper who kept them all in check.

"Okay _Mother!_ Chill out!" and with that he disappeared into his room leaving a frustrated Piper huffing at the maps. Stork, who had been listening to the conversation, just smirked to himself. It was typical Finn and Piper to bicker with each other over trivial things such as music and food, but very rarely did they get to argue about clothes. It had been a while since they were able to just chill out and wear their own clothes instead of the traditional squadron uniforms. It was indeed a rare treat. So rare that the skinny jeans he was now wearing had only been worn on two other occasions. He looked down at the outfit he was now wearing; black skinny jeans held up by a silver studded belt, a black, long-sleeved shirt with a light blue skull in the centre, a +44 badge on the right side of his chest and a silver charm pendant hanging around his neck – to protect him from the unseen dangers of the Atmos of course. '_You can never be too careful with places like concerts and …anywhere really! Who knows what doom-filled plan fate has put around the corner. It's better safe then sorry…I'd rather wear protective gear and look a prat than have some diseased rash and mindworms and...' _Stork's paranoid ramblings were cut short by a hand on his shoulder, sending him 5 feet in the air with a loud "EEEK!!!"

"Whoa, calm down Storky it's just me! God somebody's doom senses are tingling." Stork, who now was in a twitching heap on the floor, traced the voice upwards to find blonde hair and a pair of concerned blue eyes gazing down at him. "Here lemme help," said Finn, extending a hand to help the Merb up.

"Thanks, I guess." Stork took the outstretched hand and found himself being hauled up from the floor and into a pair of strong arms. He took in Finn's 'gig gear' as he liked to call it; His baggy jeans which were faded at the knees, a green T-shirt with a single stripe down the left showing off the outlines of his toned chest and a light blue wristband to match his eyes. Speaking of which they were all Stork could focus on now, bright blue pools filled with innocence, mischief and something which looked like compassion. He could get lost in those eyes.

"RADARR!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!" the two boys were brought back to reality by Piper's outburst at the furry being sat on her bag. Quickly they both pulled away from each other and stared at the ground, Finn smiling to himself at the 'moment.' Stork however, had turned a slight shade of pink. '_Well that was weird, not only did I just check Finn out, but now I'm BLUSHING like a school girl? I think I'm coming down with something, Oh I hope it's not fatal…I'm doomed!' _

"C'mon Storky, we're here!!!" Finn exclaimed, snapping Stork out of his trance. _'Hmm I'll deal with this hallucinogenic virus later, if I live that long; right now nothing can stand in the way of +44……man that sounded cheesy'_

"Quick lets go then, I refuse to be beaten to the front by a bunch of fucking 12-year-old fangirls!" And with that, he was gone in a flash of green, with the other Storm Hawks trailing behind him and laughing at his urgency.

* * *

**Hmm yes, the waiting for study leave didn't work =D Also I forget how bad I am at writing in character**

**Thank you so much for the reviews...**

**_AkaiMurasaki - _**Thankee, I think so too =]  
_**Eos Mirela - **_Haha thanks and I hope I don't disappoint  
_**losing-my-sanity - **_Your wait is over =D hmmm yes I realise now...oops  
**_claireXstork - _**aww thanks, I love them too. The band is actually real...I just borrowed their existance hehe


	3. Staring at me with your Gig Eyes

_**Chapter 3 – Staring at me with your Gig Eyes**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline unfortunately, which means both Storm Hawks and +44 belong to themselves =( **

**I warn you:** This is a Finn/Stork fic therefore containing _**SLASH**_, so if you don't like then don't read……simples =]

Story-telling

"Speaking"

'_Thinking' _

He loved the atmosphere of a good concert; there's nothing else that can compare to it. The way everyone stands outside, nervously waiting for the doors to open and clutching their tickets close to their chests, half due to excitement and half thinking it needs protecting. People he had never met in his life talk to him like they've known each other for years. That's the thing; you don't need introductions when you're at a gig. You're all in the same boat. And yet when the doors finally do open, its never the mad rush everyone wants but a slow security check of bags, pockets and anything else that could harbour stolen goods…or food brought in so as not to pay for their over-priced crap. They all know there's a security check and that it's a sluggish pace to get in, but that never stops the united hope of getting in quicker.

He loved the anticipation of the crowd waiting for the band to make their appearance. Everyone scrambling, trying to get to the front barriers and get the best view, maybe even a high-five. Those who were lucky enough to get there first, like himself, were being pushed against the barriers, scared to bruise something but the tension adding to the excited atmosphere. And then the lights go out. Everyone's silent for the first time that night. Suddenly, the sound of a single guitar echoes through the Terra and slowly works its way into the full band and the first song of the night, fans cheering wildly as the lights come back, revealing the four musicians they've all been waiting for.

And then there's the dancing…oh the dancing. The only place on the Atmos, where complete strangers can dance and writhe together without getting slapped or being intimidated by each other has to be at a gig on terra Neon. You don't even have to like the person, but you're so high on excitement and probably the fumes of the rainbow smokers and such things, that your eyes are glazed over and anyone looks good enough to mosh with in the pit.

He turned his head to the Merb on his right. He knew Stork preferred just to listen to the music, find the meaning to the words, miming along to them and just enjoy the moment of the band performing in perfect unison. Although he would occasionally jump up and down to the more energetic songs, Stork wasn't one for the close contact dancing. Yet Finn couldn't help but think to himself, '_one dance can't hurt, besides it's not like I'm a stranger to him'_ and before he knew it, he was walking – no strutting – towards a slightly suspicious and almost frightened Stork, only to get as far as an arms length away and be met by a blast of – what smelt like – fern trees and chlorine, which was now stinging its way into Finn's eyes, accompanied by an agonising cry of pain.

"I KNEW IT, I KNEW YOU WERE INFECTED! Oooh you couldn't fool me man, glazed eyes, a fever making your cheeks all red and don't even get me started on the constant lip-licking!" Stork's eyes were wide and twitching with fear, as Finn tried to stop his eyes from watering. "You could have hallucinogenic mindworms, been poisoned or worse… YOUR GORGE FEVER IS BACK AND IT'S BECOME INFECTIOUS!!!" and with that, the Merb sprinted away into the carnival of Terra Neon.

"No Stork, Wait… Ah shit!" sighed the Sharpshooter, trying to chase after his overly paranoid friend. Sometimes he wished the Merb wasn't so suspicious of everyone and every living thing on the Atmos. '_Man I gotta find him and set things straight before he does something stupid…again' _

_

* * *

_

**First off, sorry the the lack of review-ness, I've had exams and a tonsilectomy =S**

**Secondly, thanks for the reviews...  
**

**_claireXstork: _**Yeah I wasn't too sure what they would wear either but they look alright in my head i guess =S  
_**losing-my-sanity: **_haha thanks, pity is wasn't as fast as this time  
_**Dotskip317: **_Thankee, and yesh i agree with the doom stuff but i'm still knida new to this =]


	4. Mirrors, mirrors all around

_**Chapter 4 – Mirrors, Mirrors all around **_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline unfortunately, which means both Storm Hawks and +44 belong to themselves =( **

**I warn you:** This is a Finn/Stork fic therefore containing _**SLASH**_, so if you don't like then don't read……simples =]

Story-telling

"Speaking"

'_Thinking' _

"**Turn it up I never wanna go home, **

**I only wanna be part of your breakdown"**

The sound of +44's signature song echoed through the Hall of Mirrors, bouncing off of the individual panels and into the sensitive ears of a very paranoid Stork as he paced up through the reflective maze, just trying to figure out what to do about Finn. If it was poison then there was surely an antidote on the Condor – in his private "what to do in a life-threatening crisis" supply stash, yet if it was mindworms of any kind or even Gorge Fever, then he would have to start right away on a quarantine chamber for the Condor, complete with gas masks, straight jackets, antiseptics (carbolic acid would do), bodyguards…

Being so deep in thought and planning, Stork didn't hear the footsteps of a certain Sharpshooter approach the Hall of Mirrors, neither did he feel the presence of another until a quiet, yet distinct throat-clearing noise was made from said Sharpshooter, now only a few steps away.

"Gah! Stay back Finn, you're diseased with…something and I will _not _be a victim!" The Merb started to back away slowly, but with every step he took, Finn would take another forward in an attempt to explain the seriously misunderstood situation.

"For the last time Stork, I'M NOT DISEASED!" exclaimed Finn, raising his voice for the first time that night, causing Stork to flinch slightly at the harsh, unfamiliar tone in which the human only used in serious situations. "Trust me; I'd know if I wasn't feeling well…everyone would be my ill slaves, bringing me grapes and cookies with a bell…anyway what I'm saying is there's nothing wrong with me!"

At this Finn could swear the Merb was relaxing slightly to his reassurance, but not enough to fully believe his words; the eye twitching was – to be honest – a dead giveaway. His posture was not so defensive and his hands were now nervously fiddling with his charm pendant, rather than fingers curled tightly into a fist.

"So if you're not infected, then what's up with the strange behaviour?" He asked Finn, his voice a mix of suspicion and curiosity. Finn however, started to panic slightly. '_Shit, shit, SHIT! C'mon Finn try and stall…don't break down, stay focused and just try not to embarrass yourself!' _His eyes darted around slightly trying to think of ways not to tell Stork how he really feels, well not just yet anyway.

"Strange behaviour? What strange behaviour? I have no idea what you're talking about Storky. Why, what would you call strange?" '_Whew…chicka-cha! Good save Finn'_

"First of all there's the nickname; no one else calls me _Storky_ on the whole entire Atmos… not even my family! Then there's the whole 'helping-me-up' incident earlier on the Condor, which I _swear_ you were hypnotising me or something and now with the marching up to me in the front row, as if you were possessed by Cyclonians or a form Gorge menace! Do you call that normal behaviour?" For a split second, Finn's heart stopped beating. The sheer panic of having to face the truth, having to pour his heart out to the one person whom it truly belongs to… but how to find the right words to do it?

Once again, the only sounds to be heard in the Hall Of Mirrors were the riffs of the same song, accompanied by the heavy breathing of the two Storm Hawks awaiting Finn's response to the last question. So many thoughts racing in the Sharpshooter's mind, none of which comprehendible to speak aloud, apart from one solitary thought:

'_Tell him' _

Finn sighed in defeat and held his head in his hands for a brief moment, before turning to the Merb and casting his eyes down; it was hard enough just to tell him, let alone having to keep eye contact. But this was it. It was the moment he'd been dreading with every fibre of his being, yet wanted – no needed – it to happen for release of his ever growing anxiety around his team-mate. '_Fuck…let's get it over with!'_

"Right, you got me! No it's not normal behaviour, but I do have a reason for it – and no I'm not diseased! Th-this isn't easy for me to say so I'll just go-ahead and say it… I, erm, well…I like you! Y'know like, _like_ like you…a lot. But I didn't wanna tell you cause of your paranoia and stuff, so I decided to take you here and maybe, y'know see if you liked me back. But now I think back, it's kinda a bad idea but I reall-mmph!"

He was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing themselves onto his own and for the second time that night, Finn's heart ceased beating not from panic, but a delightful mix of shock, happiness and desire. A light fire spread across his cheeks at first, but as Stork's hands found themselves latched onto the human's waist, and his own tangled in Stork's oh-so soft hair, the fire spread through his veins and to his *_ahem* _lower kiss ended all too soon for Finn's liking but unfortunately, the need for air was of much greater value.

"S-so you're not paranoid or angry with me?" He asked, voice cracking with uncharacteristic insecurity. It was the only way Finn could think of just to make sure this wasn't a cruel dream in which he would awaken from in any moment.

"Seriously, if I was mad at you, would I have kissed you? No… but just to make sure, you're definite about the hallucinogenic mindworms?" From the glare radiating off of Finn, it was safe to say: yes – nothing for the green skinned hypochondriac to worry about…yet.

"SWEET! So does this mean we're going out as in 'I-can-call-you-my-boyfriend' going out?" asked Finn, bouncing like the five-year old he would sometimes revert to when his emotions were above Stork's safety line.

"Well if you want to put a label on it…I guess so" replied Stork. His eye twitched at the sight of his 'Boyfriend' almost ricocheting off of each and every mirror in the carnival's hall. Yet Finn's energies changed from gleefully bouncing to pulling Stork into another passionate kiss. The Hall of Mirrors was filled with the same reflection of the two locked in a deep kiss on every reflective panel, as the last chorus of the song could be heard in the hall, filling the place with music, making the two Storm Hawks feel at ease by just listening to each other and the lyrics of Finn's new favourite song:

"**I'll be there when your heart stops beating,  
I'll be there when your last breath is taken away.  
In the dark when there's no one listening,  
In the times when we both get carried away" **

**

* * *

**

**First off... Hellooo! And a mahusive apology to everyone for the very long waiting session, don't you just hate it when the computer breaks!?!?  
Anywhooooooo....thankee for reviews! =D**

**_claireXstork: _**Yeah we do love him for it =p and thanks I wasn't sure how it was actually going to turn out tbh!  
**_losing-my-sanity: _**Haha don't worry I'm no quitter and thankee I hope you like this one too =]


	5. Some Secrets were meant to be told

_**Chapter 5 – Some Secrets Were Meant To Be Told **_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline unfortunately, which means both Storm Hawks and +44 belong to themselves =( **

**I warn you:** This is a Finn/Stork fic therefore containing _**SLASH**_, so if you don't like then don't read……simples =]

Story-telling

"Speaking"

'_Thinking' _

It had been a while since Terra Neon, and Finn couldn't have been happier with how things were going with Stork. It was still hard for him to believe that it was actually happening and not some sick, twisted dream in which he would wake up at any moment, losing everything he'd worked so hard for. Dreams were so cruel. But this was definitely NOT a dream… mainly because he stubbed his toe on the Skimmer toolbox and he could feel the pain, which was enough to make him curse for a good few minutes.

With the reality check over and with no more cuss words to utter, Finn decided it was time to check up on his Storky, yet not making it too obvious. This was mainly due to Stork's wishes to keep their relationship a secret for the moment; with his nervous disposition things take time to settle in. '_Besides, it's more fun when it's a secret' _thought Finn as he casually strolled in.

The scene he walked into however was a very rare one indeed. Stork was nowhere to be seen! The Condor was being piloted by Piper for once, with Starling standing by her side as a form of 'lookout' for Cyclonian invasion on the horizon - Starling often came to visit the Storm Hawks for company when the Atmos was quiet of evil.

Even though they did all live on the same ship, the Storm Hawks often did their own things or not know where everyone is at one time – besides, they are only human – but Stork would almost _always_ be by the helm. '_I guess this is one of those almost moments' _he chuckled to himself, catching the attention of the other two.

"Heya Finn!" Piper called cheerily from the controls, "If you're looking for the last pack of Sandcakes, Junko ate them 'bout an hour ago." Finn's face fell slightly at the lack of yummy treats, but brushed it off quickly.

"Erm I was actually looking for Storky… he left one of his 'Doom Books' in the Hanger and I was going to give it back." That wasn't a complete lie; he did need to give back a book of Stork's, titled "**Of Merbs and Monsters: How To Survive The Terrorised Terra**" purely to find out what the root of his partner's paranoia was… clearly the hostile creatures and natural disasters happening on a daily basis, as the book describes.

"Oh he went to his room. Something about blueprints… I think he's designing some upgrades for the Skimmers and Heliscooter" Piper then went back to focussing on steering the Condor, as Finn walked out to search for his boyfriend; the phrase still sent tiny shivers up his spine. It meant Stork was finally his and ONLY his.

As he neared Stork's quarters, Finn could hear music coming from the general direction of the room, getting louder and louder as he approached. It was quite easily distinguished as +44, besides it's customary to listen to the band's album after a concert. Soon the lyrics came in, allowing Finn to piece together the fragments in his head and confirm the song, since Stork made him listen to it many a time all ready.

"**Fall sleep with the windows open  
Come to me with the worst you've said and done**

**You'll close your eyes and see me  
A little death makes life more meaningful  
I stand no chance at all"**

He had to admit, the singer had a good voice, almost calmingly hypnotising in this particular song. But the closer he got, the more Finn was starting to hear a difference to the song. When he got to the desired room, the usually triple bolted door was slightly ajar (the locks seemed to need new chains, as the rust was tearing them apart), letting Finn look inside only to drop the book in his hand and get the shock of his life.

Stork wasn't sat at his desk scribbling furiously at the blueprints, he was sat at his desk with his back to the door playing along to the CD with what looked like an improved version of the Vapos Lyre… and in tune! His – A Lyretar shall we call it? - matching the song in perfect pitch without any indications of faltering and his timing was faultless, almost rivalling the actual guitar in Finn's opinion. If he was perfectly honest, it was a turn on.

"Ahem" Finn cleared his throat behind the Merb, causing the poor creature to let out a trademark EEK and dropped the newly named instrument, his expression bordering on fear and humiliation. Picking him up from the ground, Finn couldn't help but inquire about this new discovery.

"Man Storky where'd you learn to play like that?" He asked, pulling said Storky up off the ground and into a hug with his arms wrapped firmly around the waist.

"Well from listening to you torture your guitar and making some improvements so it sounds like music and not the Banshees of Sky's End." He said, leaning into the warmth Finn was providing for him and draping his arms around the neck of his lover.

"Hey!" Finn remarked, lightly punching Stork on the arm, "If you could play so well, then how comes you were so bad at it on Vapos? I would've made you my _'private'_ minstrel" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively making the older one blush a little.

"Well first off that was the first time I actually got the Lyre… where else do you think I got it from? Besides even if I knew how to play it then I would definitely hide. A Power-Mad Finn with this whole Terra worshipping his every command… lord knows what would happen to me!" Finn leaned in closer to whisper into Stork's ears, hot breath tickling the sensitive skin eliciting a whimper.

"I know what would've happened" he started to lick and nip at the tips of the sensitive ears, achieving small gasps from Stork. He then kissed his way across Stork's jaw line to his lips and locking them both in a passionate kiss, tongue running across Stork's bottom lip, begging for entrance and willingly accepted. Without breaking contact the two managed to find their way to Stork's bed. Both of them separated after a while, breathless and aroused.

Finn moved down to Stork's neck to kiss and suck at the spot just below the pulse point, the spot that always sends him that little bit closer to the edge. The Merb wove his fingers into the blonde mop, the silky-soft strands caressing his hands and adding to the pleasure. Suddenly Finn stopped his attack on his lover's neck to look into Stork's onyx eyes with a look of concern.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? Cause I can stop if you want. I don't wanna rush this and end up losing you cause of a stupid mistake!" He asked, and right there and then Stork was falling for him all over again. His concern came before his own pleasure and right now, Stork couldn't have been surer. His only reply was a thrust upwards and grinding their clothed erections together, making them both moan at the delightful friction.

"Ah! Storky th-these clothes need to…to come off" Finn managed to say, between gasps as he started to remove the first of the clothing, while Stork was doing exactly the same to Finn. Once all garments they once wore now lay strewn across the floor – Stork made a mental note to clean that up afterwards – Finn went back to kissing Stork. Skin-to-skin contact giving the intimacy they both so desperately needed. He slithered his hand between their bodies to stroke his partner's hardened member at an agonisingly slow pace, causing the kiss to break from the needy gasps and whimpers from Stork, almost drowning the music into a background noise.

Stork mirrored the actions of his partner, earning delightful moans and sighs from Finn as their paces quickened. Fevered kisses muffling sounds, breaths coming in short and heavy pants and bodies becoming desperate for release. Both tensed, before convulsing in pure pleasure, moaning each others name while riding the peak of orgasm.

They collapsed into each others arms, contented and sleepy. Finn leaned over and planted a soft kiss to Stork's cheek and gazing into loving eyes, mirroring his own emotions. It only took a few moments before sleep engulfed the two, a forgotten Lyretar in the corner and discarded clothes littered the floor. All was peaceful… if it wasn't for two giggling forms and the partly open door.

"Do you think we should wake them up now or let them sleep?" asked the blue-haired girl.

"No, I reckon we should 'enquire' about it, say when they're just settling down for something to eat!" giggled Starling with her English lilt and causing Piper to do the same.

"I like your way of thinking!" and with that the two girls left the pair alone as a skinny green arm snaked itself across Finn's stomach in a possessive manner.

Hey, some secrets were meant to be told!

* * *

**Right! I have a few things to announce:**

**1) I am emmensly sorry for the lack of chapter-ness, but as you know I had many a problem with the computer but *drumroll* I HAVE A SHINY NEW ONE!!! it even has real internet and not dial up :)  
2) This was my first....'mature' bit of writing - so to say - and I'm not expecting fantastic results  
3) This is the last chappie I'll be doing for the story :'(**

**But thank you so much for all the reviews m'dears :D**

**_losing-my-sanity: _**Thankee, and I'm glad that technology finally agrees with me.... this shiny laptop likes me :3  
**_justclaire44:_ **haha thanks and I know, it sounded a bit weird writing it, but its never been done before so I gave it a go :)  
**_Eos Mirela:_ **Awww thanx :D


End file.
